


Negligé

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek enjoys the football game as Stiles gets fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negligé

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill I really liked.

Sometimes when Derek come home from work he just wants to relax. Stiles can usually figure out which times those is, because he usually spews slanders about his coworkers angrily stomping around Stiles without acknowledging him.

This is one of those days and Stiles stays on his knees as Derek takes off his suit jacket and loosens the tie around his neck, even going to far as popping some off the buttons. Derek doesn't look at him until he guides Stiles into one of the chairs and disappears into the bathroom, he returns with an arsenal of makeup, which he puts beside Stiles. Derek applies the mascara, and Stiles tries so hard to sit still for him. He always had something skittish about his eyes, and can’t help but flinch back. Derek’s grip on his chin tightens, finger shaped marks blooming on Stiles skin. He paints both of Stiles’ eyes a foggy green, paint his lips red.

Stiles stays still for him, works so hard for Derek as he leaves and comes back with a purple negligee. Derek undresses him and puts on the thin clothing that feels _oh_ so soft on Stiles skin. The leather high heels that Derek ties all the way up to Stiles knees are harder, they’re stiff and Stiles usually already has problem moving in high heels, now he has to hold Derek’s elbow not to fall. At least Derek is kind enough to let him lean on him as he leads him into the next room.

The football game was already on the TV, two beers standing on the low table where Derek usually rests his feet. Beside the TV is the machine, made of a mix of black leather and steel. Derek helps him straddle the bench, ties his ankles and knees to the legs. It’s harder with his arms, Derek had to hold him and in the same time push Stiles back against the pole, he’s leaning so far that if the silver rings, spreading his arms away from his body, weren't there he would fall backwards. Lastly Derek snaps the neck corset around Stiles throat, the back molded together with the pole.

Derek still hasn't said anything, only slowly makes him ready for when Derek wants to use him. He crouches down beside the bench and adjusts the fake cock so that it spreads Stiles’ rim, making sure that when he hit _on_ it would slip right inside.

Stiles chin wobbles when he felt the size of the cock, Derek likes when his hole is spread open so he doesn't mind choosing the larger ones that makes Stiles scream.

The last thing he does is giving Stiles a soft kiss on his brow, “Babydoll, I’m going to be watching the game, so I don’t want you to be loud.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl,” Derek smiles warmly.

He turns his back to Stiles and walks back to the couch, slouching down on it and throwing his feet on the table. He takes one of the beers, and switches the machine on.

There’s a small _vrr_ from the machine before it starts to press up inside Stiles.

.o0O0o.

There’s a wet spot on the negligee between his legs, his mascara has run down his face and most of the lipstick has been bitten off, making his teeth feel waxy. If he tries to squirm he only slips down lower, making the fucking machine reach further inside of him. His breath comes out in bursts, the neck corset pinching the skin underneath his chin.

Stiles’ ass burns, because Derek likes the water based lube that dries out after ten minutes or so, and it has been about twenty now. Derek is still watching the game, each game 90 minutes if they don’t get extra-time, and has only given Stiles some uninterested looks between the sips of his beer. Stiles is trying to stay silent for him, tries so hard to be good for his owner.

Derek isn't fair, though, he started with the slowest speed, which makes the machine push up _up_ until it popped inside, then continue pushing inside Stiles, slowly, slowly until it felt like he could feel it inside his belly. The thing is stubby, thick but small so every time it passes his rim it stretches him open again.

Stiles had come, embarrassed when he saw the wet stain on the bench and his negligee. He hadn't had long to think about that, though, because Derek had switched the speed so the thing was rubbing inside Stiles until the lube had gone almost dry and he felt raw.

It’s been two years since Laura gave Stiles to Derek, so Derek knows how his body works, probably better than himself. Just as Stiles had started to bite his lips, feel himself coming for a second time Derek had put on the highest speed.

Now it’s pounding into him like only a machine can do, consistent and unyielding, punching out every whimper and mewl from Stiles throat. He tries to squirm further up, but only succeeds in slipping lower on the slightly tilted bench, the next punch goes deeper and Stiles can’t help but cry out in distress, if he slips further down the whole thing will probably thrust inside him causing rectal damage. Derek won’t help him, because he told him to sit still, to be a good girl and just let it happen.

Stiles looks over at Derek, his vision blurred with tears, Derek’s still watching the game but his hand has taken out his cock, slowly slipping his hand up and down the shaft. Stiles makes a small pleading noise, hoping that Derek is done with his game. He whines, and Derek sights.

Taking the control he shuts off the TV and turns to Stiles.

“Is that enough, babydoll?” he says, still jerking his cock.

Stiles opens his mouth, but then closes it again, Derek hasn't said that he could speak yet. Once he forgot that and Derek jerked himself off on Stiles, smeared him with his seed and left Stiles there. He bites his lips again, squirms on the cock still thrusting inside him.

“Fuck, have you trained so good,” Derek praises.

Derek’s voice is deeper, hoarse, he squeezes his dick and comes, soiling his pants and shirt. He stands up and walks over to him, looks down at where the fake cock is still fucking inside Stiles. Stiles mewls, tries to reach for Derek.

“Good girl, can you clean me up?” Derek smiles and steps over, plants his feet beside Stiles’ hips.

Carefully curling his tongue out Stiles laps at the cock presented to him, Derek didn't ask him to take him in his mouth so he licks the head and up the shaft, cleans the come and swallows it. He has to suck on the stiff fabric off Derek’s suit to get out the come drying there.

“So good babydoll,” Derek croons and finally stops the machine.

A broken moan slips out from Stiles lips as Derek unties him and lifts him off the machine, he carries Stiles to the table, puts him there with his belly down and ass up. Behind him Derek sits down again, wrings his thumbs inside Stiles hole. The leather boots makes it hard for Stiles to move his legs, makes his legs feel stiff, but the negligee slips up, smooth as water when Derek pulls it up to his shoulders.

“It’s so fucking red,” Derek groans. "Look at that cunt, swallowing my fingers."

The table underneath Stiles is cold, made of stone, he presses his cheek against it as Derek plays with his hole, working in the much needed lube. After using the machine Derek likes to use the silicone lube, the one that makes Stiles feels sloppy even the day after.

He doesn't really register as Derek puts his cock against Stiles hole and slips inside.

It’s smoother than the machine, Derek leans down so that his lips are pressed against Stile’ ear, “you've been allowed to play with your toy, now it’s my turn, isn't it babydoll, my own little fuckdoll.”

Stiles doesn't feel like anything other than a fucktoy as Derek’s grip on his hips turns harsh, as Derek hammers inside him. The tears that starts slipping out of his eyes again.

“Look how you dirtied yourself, so fucking filthy,” Derek croons, smears out the mascara underneath Stiles eyes with his thumb.

“Love this, don’t you babydoll. So fucked out I probably could fit one of the beer bottles inside your cunt if I wanted to.”

He’s able to fuck himself so deep inside Stiles because of the fucking machine, Stiles can feel his balls slapping against his bottom. Derek soon groans with pleasure, using Stiles shoulder to fuck himself so deep as possible as he fills Stiles up. When he pulls out there’s almost immediately something against Stiles hole. The round head off their largest plug.

“Had to use of the largest one for your sloppy pussy,” Derek says and screw it cruelly inside Stiles.

Stiles breath hitches, the tears stings on his cheek.

“Going to fill you up more later, my own little comebucket,” he pats Stiles rump and leans backwards.

Stiles lays there as Derek puts on the game again, lifts his feet and crosses them on Stiles back, using him as a footrest. Derek sips contently on the second beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Still open for prompts on [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)
> 
> People were really nice and sent in their prompts so a really big thank you to them!


End file.
